fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Fairy Council (Series)
- Normal= - ▾= - Man's Worst Friend= }} }} |gender= Male |species= Anti-Fairy |age= Immortal |enemies= |occupation= Rulers of the Anti-Fairies |homeworld= Anti-Fairy World |interests= Ruling the Anti-Fairies |first= Scary GodCouple |last= Blue Angel |voiced by=Carlos Alazraqui (Scary GodCouple, Man's Worst Friend, Blue Angel) Maddie Taylor (Scary GodCouple) Daran Norris (Man's Worst Friend, Blue Angel) Jim Ward (Man's Worst Friend) Eric Bauza (Blue Angel) |gallery= The Anti-Fairy Council }} The Anti-Fairy Council is a group of three creatures that rule the Anti-Fairies. They may also be the opposites of the Fairy Council. Characters Unlike the Fairy Council (with the exception of A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!) there are only three members instead of four. It is unknown why there is not a fourth member. They are generally mean as they made Foop's bottle shock him if he didn't obey Vicky in Scary GodCouple. Much like the Fairy Council in Timmy's Secret Wish!, there is one fairy that leads the others. (In this case it is the purple one while in the Fairy Council, it is the blue-robed one) Description They look different from the other Anti-Fairies as their skin colors are light blue, purple, and reddish Pink instead of just a regular blue and black look. Their skin colors are close to the robes that their possible counterparts wear. (blue, pink, and purple) (This also corresponds with the lack of a green member in the Fairy Council in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!) None of the members has hair on the top of their heads, but they all have beards and mustaches. They have the Anti-Fairy wings and crowns. They also have bushy eyebrows. They all wear robes, but they are different from their possible counterparts who wear full robes that even cover their faces. Each member of the Anti-Fairy Council also wears a tie. They have a different look in their second appearance, Man's Worst Friend, where they look more like the Season 9 version of the Fairy Council as in they are in cloaks, and don't show their faces and each color, Red, Purple, and Blue, are the color of their robes. Differences from the Fairy Council There are many ways the Anti-Fairy Council differ from the Fairy Council: *Their skin color is different than that of a normal Anti-Fairy. However, This could just be a variant of the skin colors similar to that of the Fairies and Humans. *There are only three members instead of four. However, in Season 9, the Fairy Council members got reduced to three as well. *They were not introduced until Season 9, way after it was established that Anti-Cosmo was the leader of the Anti-Fairies. The Fairy Council was introduced in the Season 3 episode, Abra-Catastrophe!, by Jorgen when he mentions the ancient Da Rules. However, this was way after Jorgen was established as the leader of the fairies. Background In Scary GodCouple, they assigned Foop to a Scary Godchild who was Vicky. They told him if he didn't obey, Foop's "Baba" (bottle) would zap him. At the end of the episode, Foop was sent back to them after he disobeyed and defeated Vicky. Foop was going to be sent to some horrible punishment, but he poofed up sandpaper diapers on all of them before they could. However, he still may have had a punishment. In Man's Worst Friend, they make a deal with Foop to replace all the pets in Dimmsdale with pets from the Anti-Fairy World Pet Store to cause havoc. They appear at the end of the episode claiming that Foop has broken their deal. See Also *Fairy Council *Anti-Fairy Council (Live Action) *Anti-Fairy World *Scary GodCouple }} Category:Articles needing cleanup Category:Speculative Creatures Category:Magical Category:Villains Category:Anti-Fairies Category:Paired Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters